


445 Days

by orphan_account



Series: Scars Can Heal [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Boys In Love, Gay Draco Malfoy, Godric's Hollow, Happy Ending, Harry's Birthday, Healing, M/M, Post-War, Rebuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's been exactly 445 days since the Battle of Hogwarts. Draco can see how broken Harry still is and decides to take action, to bring Harry closure. After all, doesn't Harry deserve to be at peace?





	445 Days

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Harry's birthday.

It had only been a few months since the end of the war. The castle was slowly being rebuilt, but it felt like it was taking longer to rebuild each other. Sure, they had won, but they had all seen too much, especially since many of those who fought were children. Everything was ok, but not everyone was ok. One of those people who hadn't been ok was a boy by the name of Harry James Potter. One does not spend their life as a child soldier, losing so many people, to come out of it ok. Harry James Potter took longer than those few months to rebuild.

The date was the thirty-first of July 1999; it was exactly 445 days since it all had ended.

Bodies lay strewn across a field in which nothing grew. The faces were familiar. He could make out the faces of those who had been laid in the Great Hall: Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown, Fred Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Arti MacGuinness, Sameer Rodgers, Mahalia Bean, Saoirse Quinlan. He could make out the faces of those who had died before the battle. But the most prominent faces were those of his parents. They looked close to Harry's own age now, having died at 21. Twenty-one is far too young of an age to die. Suddenly, from somewhere far across the field, Harry could hear someone calling out. 

"Harry, love, wake up!" Harry started awake. His face felt wet. Why did his face feel wet? "You're crying. I thought you were probably dreaming." Harry looked at the blond blur of a person as he nodded, wiping his eyes dry. "Come here." Harry felt himself being pulled into the other person's arms. He felt comfort wash over him, and he felt the guilt wash away. Soon, sleep took over, and this time he dreamt of happy memories: their first date after the war, the comradery of everyone sitting around a fireplace with warm mugs of tea to stave off the fear of sleep, the smiles of his friends, his last moment with his cousin, Sirius singing Christmas carols, Remus offering chocolate, Tonks morphing a beak on her face for laughs, his annual Weasley sweater, the train rides to his castle of a home. The thoughts he carried when he produced a Patronus just to prove to himself he could still manage it. 

"Get dressed, I have something planned for us today." Draco looked at Harry over his copy of the morning paper. Harry came back downstairs, jeans and a t-shirt. Draco smiled and grabbed his hand. "You ready?" Harry nodded and followed Draco out to the car, where he noticed a blanket and a basket in the back seat. He climbed into the passenger seat and turned on the radio, settling on an oldies rock station. The couple drove in silence, soaking up each others company and the music. 

"We're here." Harry opened his eyes and found himself looking at graveyard he had only visited once. "Come on, love. It's ok, I've got you." Draco reached his hand down to a frozen Harry, leading him with one hand and holding the basket and blanket in the other. Harry followed Draco to the gate before he paused. Draco tugged on his arm, urging him forward. They walked through the headstones towards a particular pair of graves. Once they reached their destination, Draco set out the blanket and began setting the food out that he procured from the basket. 

Tears ran down Harry's face as he read the names on the graves: "James Potter." "Lily Potter."

Harry turned to his boyfriend. "Thank you." The words came out a hoarse whisper, as they brought tears to Draco's eyes. It was the first time he had spoken in 445 days.


End file.
